


【1415】誰說酸酸甜甜

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 帶點韓知城、帶點李龍馥
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【1415】誰說酸酸甜甜

韓知城&李龍馥 左右無差

*高中設定，年齡操作有，OOC注意

炎熱的五月天，讓人心浮氣躁，韓知城感覺自己最近也特別多煩惱。

一是在下次的短跑比賽贏過蟬聯一學期冠軍的黃鉉辰；二是在室友金昇玟發飆之前趕緊打掃雜亂的惡夢；三是快點跟男朋友奔向三壘，也就是好好地跟李龍馥親嘴。

「跟龍馥接吻啊⋯⋯」做夢都在想的那雙嘴唇，無時無刻不在想的那塊心頭肉。微翹的上唇正好能與他較厚的下唇相貼契合，迷人甜美的貓眼會乖巧地閉起，然後他會偷偷睜眼細數每顆可愛的雀斑在閃爍。

想到這韓知城又痴痴地笑了起來，一會兒捲起床角的薄被絞在身上翻滾，一會兒又踹下床頭的玩偶倒在身邊挨打，圓圓臉紅得不知道是不是真中暑了。

折騰過後仰躺在床上抓亂一頭鳥窩，越是想著心靜自然涼越是平不了胸中翻騰的年輕氣盛，汗水連髮間都不放過，隨便一揉就與困擾和著悶人的熱氣糊成一團。他發出不明的吼叫，雙腿一抬霸氣地跳下床，告白都不見他用這種壓根是要出征的氣勢ーー「呀金昇玟開冷氣啊！」

哎呀太熱了，熱到想像的初吻都沒有夢幻泡泡，海市蜃樓的朦朧美卻格外讓人臉紅心跳。

文科生跟理科生一起念書就是理想的豐滿和現實的骨感，以為能互相扶持，卻只剩精神上支持，各自埋頭應戰，最團結的時候大概是圍剿共同的科目題目。儘管如此韓知城還是每次都約李龍馥，最棒的理由是他可以坐到戀人對面將認真研讀的帥氣、思路卡住的氣惱、解出答案的欣喜一覽無遺，還可以故意伸腳勾勾亂晃的腳丫子，在熙攘的桌底明目張膽打情罵俏。

「知城⋯⋯」輕輕戳戳熟睡的臉頰肉，韓知城總是沒撐幾題就不敵周公召喚，李龍馥倒也不急著叫醒他，書可以晚點挑燈夜戰，迷戀則要時時付諸行動。

從窗外溜進知識殿堂的陽光親在韓知城優越的側顏，李龍馥專注地撥弄散在前額的微光，試圖擋掉一點室內開著空調都逃不過的熱情曝曬。一隻小小手能遮的面積有限，他索性挪了位置與韓知城挨著肩，體貼地把他罩在自己的領域。

湊得更近讓李龍馥逮住了韓知城剛剛的不用功，他露出小白牙決定等等要欺負一下戀人。然後滿心好奇地歪頭瞇眼，再次感嘆小天才果然什麼類型的課外讀物都不放過，扣在頰邊的是一本暢銷愛情小說。

初吻的滋味。多麼俗套卻引人入勝的書名，李龍馥望著隨意攤開的頁面望得出神，內容湧進他的腦袋，化作傻而瘋狂的想法。

併起的兩指先是貼上自己的唇瓣，浸透溫度愛戀，而後點在韓知城不自覺嘟起的柔軟。大約零點一秒，瞬間慌了的李龍馥無法確認是指尖還是對方唇珠在發熱。

果真太熱了，熱到偷襲的初吻都沒有書中細膩描寫的感覺，只有燙到的神經深深刻著難忘的觸感。

「我一定要贏黃鉉辰那小子！」明明就喘得上氣不接下氣還是不忘撂下虛勢的狠話，韓知城拉起領口胡亂擦掉爬滿臉蛋的汗珠，鼓著半邊腮幫子嘟嘟嚷嚷，「熱死啦⋯⋯」

李龍馥繞著操場跑過來，紮著髮帶飛揚的髮絲每下都晃蕩韓知城的心弦，他兩手各提一大瓶水，就怕熱暈了他的好勝笨蛋，「知城，喝水！」

說著自己先扭開了瓶蓋狠狠灌下一大口，太急太大力的水流沿著頸線滑落，勾勒他們頂著豔陽練習的傻勁熱血。李龍馥朝韓知城遞去另一瓶水，卻被迅速地搶過剛喝過的那瓶，也迅速地喝了一大口。

「幹嘛不喝自己的？」接下裝作嫌棄的調皮推擊，韓知城還半含半叼著瓶口，舌頭悄悄摩擦著螺旋紋，似調戲地挑了挑眉，「間接接吻。」

這算是純情的他們談戀愛途中一道關卡，一講到接吻，膽小鬼和認真小孩總會不約而同紅了耳朵，空氣靜得曖昧起來。

嘴裡的味道好清涼，簡直是為奔跑過後燒成沙漠的喉嚨降下甘霖。韓知城旋回蓋子準備離開操場，空著的手立刻被握上，他回頭只看見李龍馥害羞的髮尾，十根指頭緊扣，分不清是誰的汗水黏在一起也不肯鬆開。

真的太熱了，熱到未遂的初吻有點窘迫愚蠢也不讓人在意，互相蒸著的感覺也挺好。

「如果你贏了就啵啵。」韓知城看著那張好看又真摯的臉蛋只是愣愣地點點頭，然後踏上起跑線的那一刻就感覺今天的飛毛腿特別有自信。

於是他開始跑，靈巧的身影穿梭在風中，在終點線前追過黃鉉辰的那一刻，他彷彿贏得了全世界。好熱好熱，他終於跑到三壘上了啊。

韓知城微微仰頭，夢寐以求的嘴唇就在他眼前，顫抖著闔起的眼瞼都是那麼地迷人，他卻動不了半步。李龍馥又湊得近了些，心心念念的嘴唇就在他眼前，微喘的熱氣直撲往鼻尖都是那麼地誘人，他卻做好不了反應。

有點緊張過頭，有點不知所措，結果是氣得直哼哼又想好人做到底的黃鉉辰化解了僵持。

韓知城感覺背後被輕輕一推向前傾，傾在李龍馥肩上親在李龍馥唇上，他的眼睛跟他想像的一樣沒有閉上，瞠得老大卻沒有餘力去欣賞什麼，力氣精神全被集中在相碰的溫熱。李龍馥現在可以確定更高溫的絕對是韓知城的唇珠，抿過數次不容懷疑的真相，他總算可以領略書中的描寫，但又有自己的見解。

就是太熱了，熱到不能相信莫名流傳的言論，到底誰說初吻會是酸酸甜甜？韓知城頓時幼稚地認為他在那些閒書裡看到的都在騙人，那些文字都難以描摹此時的美好和獨特。

初吻應該是鹹鹹的、熱到不行的，而且帶點韓知城、帶點李龍馥。


End file.
